


Batman

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: >.>Pete told Patrick that he's boring in bed.Patrick wants to teach Pete a lesson.





	Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction and is full of bullshit. This is not what I usually write but Fml. Co-written with my friend.

_Boring_. Patrick grumbled while he unpacked the shopping bags. He couldn’t believe that Pete thought their relationship gone boring during the last year. Everything was alright until one evening two weeks ago when they sat together in their balcony and drank some wine. 

> "It’s unbelievable that we’ve been together for five years, isn’t it?" Patrick brought up. He could already see an odd expression on Pete’s face which put him into unease. "Are you okay?"
> 
> Pete just gazed at him, letting out a deep sigh, which was not a good sign, or so thought Patrick. "You know," he disclosed, "I love being together with you, please don’t misunderstand this, but I long for something new."
> 
> It felt like Patrick was knocked down with a feather. "You want someone else?" He muttered in disbelief.
> 
> "No," Pete shrieked. "I just want to try something new. It’s a little boring in our bedroom, isn’t it?"
> 
> Patrick glared at him, brows knitted. He never thought of their sex life that way. Surely, they always did almost the same things when they slept with each other, but for him it was never boring.

Two weeks had passed and Patrick couldn’t get this out of his mind; Pete’s words were still resounding. After that conversation of theirs, Pete didn’t ask again about trying something new, and Patrick thought he probably forgot about it. However, he knew Pete too well after all. Pete isn't the person to forget about something he once wanted. So, Patrick decided to take the big step. If Pete wanted to have something new, he should get something new.

Patrick placed the things he had bought on the table. It felt strange to see the cuff and blindfolds. He wasn’t exactly prudish, but he never tried those things before. Maybe it really was boring being together with him in the end of the day. He glanced up at the clock on the wall; half past 6, he still had one more hour before Pete would be back home. He gradually started feeling nervous. Something in his belly twitched in excitement. His initial feelings when Pete called him boring were nothing but annoyance and restlessness, but now he felt that this could get really interesting. He let himself fall down on the couch in the living room. He stretched his legs before he turned on his PS. He looked through the new games in the store, but he was already far too distracted by the thoughts of the upcoming night.

When the front door opened, Patrick wanted to jump up and get immediately into the game he prepared, but he decided otherwise, staying on the couch and pretending to be asleep.

"Patrick?" Pete called, looking at sleeping Patrick over the couch.

"Yes?" Patrick mumbled keeping his eyes closed. He could feel Pete's figure, walking around the couch and leaning down over him.

"Did you fall asleep while playing again?" Pete spoke softly, bending down to print a kiss over Patrick's temple.

"Seems so." Patrick reached his hands to rub his eyes as if he had been sleeping for hours. He robbed a little to the side to make a place for Pete to sit beside him, and so Pete did.

Patrick scanned him properly. Pete was stressed, tired out. He had a lot to do during the day. Filming, shootings, interviews… He looked exhausted, and somehow needed a breather or time to relax – at least Patrick hoped he interpreted it right and Pete would get into the mood of playing with him, or just merely surprise him with his new idea.

"You know, I would like to see you naked on the bed." Patrick whispered nuzzling against Pete's shoulder.

"What?" Pete chuckled. "Ah okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but… Okay."

"Just let me guide you through this evening, okay?" Patrick beamed at him, tilting his chin up to kiss Pete's jaw.

"Okay." Pete was worked up.

That was the word Patrick hoped to hear from Pete. Now, his game could start. It was unbelievable how easy it was to get Pete into something like this. That got Patrick tense once again, but forced himself to stay in his role. He sat up well and climbed over Pete's lap facing him. He clasped Pete's chin and smacked his lips onto his boyfriend's, while having his other arm hang over Pete's shoulder. Pete's hands gripped Patrick's shirt, moving it a little upward to sneak his hands inside and feel Patrick's skin over his waist, as Patrick melted into their kiss. Pete ran his tongue over Patrick’s lips tracing their outline, which made Patrick gasp in return. Pete took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, while he ran his hands to Patrick's back and down to grab his ass. It wasn't supposed to be like this, because now it was Pete taking control, so Patrick pulled away, removing Pete's hands and getting up.

"Bedroom, now." Patrick watched Pete stumbling forward to their bedroom. Pete could already be hard, Patrick was sure about that. He sat on the edge of their bed, staring up at Patrick. Patrick loved the sparkle in Pete’s eyes when they were about to have sex. There was this special mixture between nervousness and anticipation in his gaze. He still had it, even after years of being together with Patrick and that was the reason Patrick couldn’t believe that Pete thought of their relationship being boring. Yet, when he saw Pete staring at him now, there was something else in Pete’s body language. There was a new form of expectancy. Patrick could see him licking over his lips, wetting them, like he always did when he was waiting for something.

"Stand up." Patrick demanded, and so Pete did. "Clothes down and back on the bed." Pete slowly reached his hands to unbuckle his belt. "Hurry up." Patrick grumbled.

"Aren't you a little bit impatient?" Pete grinned.

Patrick stepped closer to Pete and let his hand wander down Pete’s chest before he pinched one of his nipples through the fabric. "I think you are not in the position to claim something."

Pete screeched at the sudden move. Patrick could see Pete’s cheeks were slightly turning crimson. He seemed to enjoy Patrick’s plan so far, or so Patrick thought.

“Now, strip... Wentz."

He found being in the position to demand something somewhat enjoyable. Pete stepped out of his pants and let them fall down next to him. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall next to his pants. Patrick was unconsciously licking his own lips as he watched Pete strip, admiring his body which he loved every inch of. It was a little hard for him not to jump on him immediately.

Patrick held his arms crossed against his chest. He walked around Pete, gazing at him intensely and stroking over Pete’s back with feather-like touches. He loved it when he could see goose bumps on Pete’s skin.

"Boxers, down." Patrick ordered. Pete turned his head to watch Patrick who was walking around the bed.

"That’s a little bit embarrassing." Pete smirked.

"No way to discuss that with me, and now do as I say." Patrick smacked down Pete’s ass. "Boxers down!"

"Ouch!" Pete whined, rubbing the pain away.

Patrick walked over to stand in front of Pete once again. "If you don’t feel comfortable with something, just tell me, okay?" He stepped on his toes to place a kiss on Pete’s nose before he looked at him in the eye.

"It’s okay." Pete assured. Right at this moment, he was about to reach his hands to pull Patrick towards him, but Patrick was fast to react, stepping back and clicking his tongue.

"I didn’t say that you are allowed to touch me, right?"

Pete shook his head, a little hurt. He finally removed the rest of his clothes and stood there by the bed, feeling a little ashamed to be fully naked while Patrick not. Patrick approached Pete once again, closing the gap between them, and let his hand roam over Pete’s chest. His breath was getting faster while Patrick could also see his boyfriend's cock already twitching. He played around Pete's nipple before pinching it once again, twisting it a little, earning a whimper from Pete.

"Here." Patrick pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Pete. "I want you to place it over your eyes."

Pete blinked a few times, inspecting the blindfold before he covered his eyes with it. Patrick examined him well to check if he really couldn’t see anything anymore. From that on, Patrick tried to move around without making too much noise. He wanted Pete to be curious and a little more nervous of what would happen next.

"You seem to be excited." Patrick said with a smile curling around his lips when he saw Pete’s cock already half hard.

"Why wouldn’t I be." Pete cocked his head to the side. Patrick walked over to the box with the things he had bought and pulled out a silver ring.

"And we want you to be excited much longer, right?" Patrick whispered into Pete’s ear when he stood next to him again. He let his hand hover over Pete’s torso before he drew some small circles around his belly, which sent a shudder down Pete's spine. He reached down and stroked over Pete’s dick making Pete breath in deeply. He let his hand wander down the cock and with the third stroke he slipped a silver ring over it.

"Come, on the bed." Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and guided him. Pete leaned back against the headrest, following Patrick's orders. "Stretch your arms over your head." Pete did as told. Patrick brought some cuffs and sat beside Pete. He took his hands and bound him back onto the headrest. He bent down and left a peck on Pete’s lips. "If there is anything... Just tell me, okay? I prepared a safe word. It’s Batman.”

"Batman?" Pete laughed.

"Yes."

"It’s okay, I'm all well."

"Good." Patrick walked out of the bedroom. He could finally breath out deeply when he reached the kitchen. He was already feeling terribly aroused and hot. He took out a couple of ice cubes from the freezer.

"Patrick?" Pete called when he felt Patrick coming back into the room. Seeing Pete totally helpless amused him. Maybe he was into such games after all and the thought of changing positions next time made his belly twitch in anticipation. Patrick didn’t say anything and just sneaked back next to Pete on the bed. He let one ice cube slide down Pete’s chest making Pete shriek at the sudden touch. Patrick on the other hand could see goose bumps appearing on Pete’s skin. Pete arched his back and let out a soft moan when the cube started trailing down his body, leaving wet patterns here and there, while Patrick could only gulp, watching intensely. He placed a second cube on Pete’s lips and waited till Pete opened his mouth to take the ice cube in. Patrick instantly grabbed Pete's shoulders and pressed his lips onto Pete’s cold lips, sucking them to warm them before letting his tongue wander over them. Pete opened his mouth to take Patrick’s tongue in as well. At this moment, Patrick could feel the cube dancing between their tongues as they skillfully swirl them around each other. Patrick felt all hot as the ice cube melted down. Pete tried to pull on the cuffs.

"Stop that." Patrick pulled away.

"I want to touch you." Pete growled.

"What a pity." Patrick smirked.

He then took the last cube he had brought and let it run down Pete’s inner thigh. He let it wander upwards till it reached Pete’s hard cock. Patrick loved the small moans Pete always made when he was close. Patrick could exactly say when Pete was about to reach his climax – and he wasn’t far away anymore. Patrick could feel his own member twitching when he heard Pete’s already desperate moans. His cheeks were flushing and his body would react to every tiny touch. He stood up on the bed beside Pete and removed his own clothes. His jeans felt already terribly tight and he didn’t want to wait much longer for the most important part of this evening. Patrick stroked over his own erection a few times. He loved to admire Pete – worked up and so fucking close. He swallowed as he stepped between Pete’s legs to push them a little further apart after he sat back down.

"I really love your body." Patrick breathed. Pete moaned when Patrick let his hand wander up and down Pete’s thighs. He leaned down to kiss the inner side of Pete's thigh while caressing it. He licked, bit, and sucked while he felt Pete's knees press against him lightly, whimpering. He licked his way up through Pete's thigh after leaving a few marks, only to stop at Pete's groin, making him gasp. Patrick angled for the bottle next to his bed. He put some of it on his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. He bent forward to place a soft kiss on Pete’s glowing cheek. "I will start now."

"Okay." Pete said, sounding totally spent already.

Patrick let his hand wander down Pete's thigh again, before he let one finger circle around Pete’s entrance. He pushed the first digit slowly into Pete’s body and let his other hand stroke over Pete’s belly to distract him from the intrusion.

"You like it?" Patrick asked after fingering his boyfriend for a while. He was already able to insert two fingers in Pete. "You do?" Patrick repeated. "You do, right?" He smirked looking down at his own hand. "Because you push back on my fingers widely."

"Patrick..." Pete groaned.

"What?” Patrick leaned forward so that he made sure that Pete felt Patrick’s breath tickling in his neck, while still working his fingers down inside Pete. He brushed his lips down Pete’s collarbone before biting the skin over it lightly, and moving downwards. He let his tongue swirl around Pete’s left nipple before he bit in softly and sucked on it.

"Patrick..." Pete whined again.

"What do you want, Wentz?" Patrick pulled away from Pete’s now wet nipple and pinched it while his other hand was still busy preparing Pete.

"Please go on." Pete moaned.

Patrick stopped moving his fingers in Pete, and sat up, staying still for a moment, watching Pete trying to catch his breath.

"With what shall I go on?" He teased.

"Please, you know what I mean." Pete’s cheeks flushed.

Patrick knew how embarrassed Pete was, and he loved it. "Hm. No, I have no idea."

"I want you." Pete struggled.

Patrick tilted his head taking his time to look at Pete, who seemed to get worried when Patrick didn’t reply immediately. Pete bit his bottom lip and his head shifted a little from left to right and back. Patrick still had his fingers inside Pete, not moving at all. He could feel Pete tensing around his fingers and pushing his hips a little to get some friction there.

"Tsk... Don’t you dare to move here on your own." He genlty smacked Pete's hard cock. "I want to know what you want. And say it out loud! Name it."

Pete nibbled on his lips nervously. "Fuck me." He finally pressed out.

"Oh, how do you want it?" Patrick started moving his fingers a little bit in and out, just enough to make Pete gasp.

"Just do it."

"No, no, no." Patrick laughed. "I want you to tell me how you want it."

"I want to see you, but I guess that’s not possible?" Pete sighed.

"No, sorry."

"Then on all fours?" Pete asked.

"Is it a question or do you want it like this?"

"I want it." Pete murmured.

"Okay, then turn around and ass up." Patrick demanded. He pulled his fingers out, untied Pete and waited till he had moved under him. Then he fixed Pete’s hands again before he went on. He stroked over Pete’s ass lovingly before he smacked it once. "Nice."

"Please, Patrick." Pete moaned when Patrick let his hand come down on his cheek again.

"It’s so fluffy." Patrick laughed. He drove his fingers over the small red patterns.

"Stop teasing me, Patrick." Pete sounded desperate. Patrick let his hand come down on Pete’s butt for a last time.

"Alright." In the end he was also pretty close already. He took the bottle again and started spreading some of it on his dick before he slowly pushed into Pete. He felt overwhelmed when his cock slipped further into Pete’s tight heat. He tried holding back not to push into Pete fiercely while he felt the strong need to fuck his boyfriend thoroughly. He pulled out and pushed half way in again. Patrick sneered when he heard Pete’s desperate sound.

"What?"

"Please, do me already! For real, Patrick. Not just slow and half-hearted. Fuck me already!" Pete whined. Patrick didn’t know if he ever heard him talk like this, but he liked it regardless.

"As you wish." He pushed in in one go. It felt terribly amazing as Patrick felt Pete’s wall twitching around him, driving him crazy. He couldn’t hold back anymore and started rocking against Pete with all might. Pete’s cries got high pitched and Patrick knew it was only a matter of a few minutes till Pete was over the edge. He thrusted deep into Pete - angling a bit before he found that certain spot in him, which made Pete’s moans turn into squealing. Patrick loved that voice. When he saw Pete curling his toes, he took a hold of Pete’s cock and started stroking him.

He let his thump rub over the sensitive tip before he stroked down the whole shaft and back upwards to the tip. Patrick snapped his hips against Pete’s back, his dick brushing Pete’s spot with every thrust. When Patrick felt Pete tightening up around him, he gave Pete some fierce strokes and removed the ring around his cock. Pete breathed out deeply, spurting his seed all over the sheets almost immediately. He was still on his knees, but his upper body rested on the bed. He was still coming down from his high, panting heavily.

"Please, Pete... Stay with me for one moment." Patrick begged.

"Sorry."

He steadied himself on his arms and tried pushing back on Patrick’s cock to bring him to his release. Patrick felt a hot wave rushing through his body and the big knot in his belly vanished when he came into Pete. He still rocked against Pete’s body to ride out his orgasm before he pulled out and lied next to his boyfriend, facing him.

He placed a soft kiss on Pete’s lips before he removed the blindfold. Pete had to blink a few times to adjust to the light again. Then Patrick untied him and brushed over his wrists lovingly.

"You have some red marks... I hope it didn’t hurt you?"

"No, it was perfect." Pete giggled a bit. Patrick placed some light kisses on Pete’s wrists, as Pete leaned his forehead onto Patrick's shoulder.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." Pete whispered.

"Now, you don’t think that it’s boring with me, do you?"

"I hope you didn’t believe that I don’t want you anymore." Pete raised his head again to watch him properly. "I just thought of a little spice in our relationship, so I'm glad we tried something new."

Patrick bit softly onto Pete’s nose before he cupped Pete’s lips with his.

Now they had a new spice in their relationship.

 

 

 


End file.
